


i was on fire for you

by starryskeyess



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Dirty Talk, Joe's muscles are for picking up cherry, M/M, MatchaBlossom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Wall Sex, just a smidge, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskeyess/pseuds/starryskeyess
Summary: When bickering on the way to a beef turns into something else entirelyKaoru pushes and pulls at him, trying to free his hands from Kojiro’s grip, and he hisses, “Let go of my hands, you dimwitted brute!”“Not a chance, pretty boy,” Kojiro answers.  The silken black fabric of Kaoru’s gloves slide against his chest, and Kojiro wants them wrapped around his cock.  He can see the way Kaoru’s cheekbones have started to bloom with pink, feels the heat of Kaoru’s irises melting gold.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 275





	i was on fire for you

Sometimes Kojiro wishes he could make a quiet appearance at S. That he could skate up with the crowd and blend in, without fanfare. Not that he’s _complaining,_ per se, about gaggles of beautiful girls calling out his name, but sometimes he wasn’t in the mood for it. 

It would certainly make sneaking up on Kaoru easier. At least Kaoru’s also easily spotted, by the light of Carla illuminating him from the bottom up, long pink hair streaming behind him like smoke. Kojiro takes a moment to adjust his clothes, shifting his pants until they are slung perfectly low on his hips. 

Carla chirps an announcement of his arrival as Kojiro approaches, and he frowns. It’s lessened slightly by the enjoyment he takes from watching Kaoru prickle. Kaoru straightens, looking at Kojiro down the slope of his nose. 

“You programmed your robot with a warning system for me?” Kojiro asks.

“Carla is not a robot,” Kaoru bites back, his honey eyes flashing in irritation. “Big muscles are no replacement for a _brain!”_

“Some of us have both,” Kojiro retorts, skating close enough that Carla beeps a warning and swerves out of the way of a collision. Kaoru sways with the abrupt change in course, coming chest to chest with Kojiro. His eyes burn, desire and annoyance swirling in them. Kaoru’s nails dig into Kojiro’s chest, pushing him away. But Kojiro’s too fast, caging Kaoru’s wrists with his fingers around them, shifting his weight so they turn together, away from the flow of skaters. 

“You should come with a warning system, you’re a menace.” 

“A menace, huh?”

Kaoru pushes and pulls at him, trying to free his hands from Kojiro’s grip, and he hisses, “Let go of my hands, you dimwitted brute!”

“Not a chance, pretty boy,” Kojiro answers. The silken black fabric of Kaoru’s gloves slide against his chest, and Kojiro wants them wrapped around his cock. He can see the way Kaoru’s cheekbones have started to bloom with pink, feels the heat of Kaoru’s irises melting gold.

They’re definitely off the main drag now, dim are the sounds of wheels against the uneven path, the chatter of the crowd. Muttering a command to Carla, Kaoru pivots and swings them so Kojiro’s back slams against the rock wall. It’s hard enough for Kojiro to _feel it,_ but he was ready. He steps off of his board, grabbing Kaoru’s hips in both hands and lifting him off of Carla. He reverses their position, pressing Kaoru into the wall. 

Kaoru gasps but his back is arching in invitation; Kojiro’s lips descend on Kaoru’s neck. Kojiro drags his teeth against the fabric of Kaoru’s balaclava, biting at his earlobe and savoring the way Kaoru’s breath hitches in his ear. 

Mouthing up to Kaoru’s cheek, Kojiro digs his teeth into the hem of the balaclava. He pulls it away until Kaoru’s breah puffs against his lips. 

“You beast,” Kaoru grits out, pulling at Kojiro’s hair, but all that does is pull the balaclava lower, until Korijo releases it and the fabric slaps against Kaoru’s throat with a wet smack. Kaoru grunts at the impact, but before he can say anything else, Kojiro captures his lips in a searing kiss. It’s unforgiving, lips and teeth crashing together like they’re grabbling for the lead in a beef. Kaoru tastes sweet and bright on Kojiro’s tongue; he can’t get enough.

Kaoru gets his fingers wrapped around Kojiro’s necklace, pulling him closer, until the cord is digging into Kojiro’s skin. The sting feels _good,_ irritating in the best way, a bit like Kaoru himself. Kojiro rips Kaoru’s yukata open, not bothering with gentleness. He breaks from the kiss to take in the sight of Kaoru looking absolutely _wrecked._ His lips are kiss swollen, pupils blown wide. He looks fucking delicious and Kojiro wants to devour him.

Kojiro’s gaze slides over Kaoru like oil, down a chest confined in sinful black undershirt, clinging to every curve of his torso. It’s ridden up above Kaoru’s belly button, revealing pale skin stretched over a taut stomach, sharp hip bones that jut out in a perfect V. Kojiro knows this sight well, and it never fails to set his skin aflame. What Kojiro is surprised to find is that the _only_ thing Kaoru is wearing under his yukata is that tight little undershirt. His cock stands, proud and weeping against his stomach, unconfined by fabric. 

_Fuck._

Kaoru squirms under Kojiro’s gaze, defiance flashing bright and metallic in his eyes. Kojiro laughs indulgently, utterly enamored by his pastel haired firecracker. He runs a finger over Kaoru’s cock, growling in approval when Kaoru bucks his hips at the caress, chasing Kojiro’s touch.

“So bad, Cherry Blossom,” the way Kojiro whispers his name is affectionate and filthy.

“Don’t call me that.”

“So pretty,” Kojiro whispers, curling his fingers around Kaoru’s length and working his hand over him, “Pretty little flower.“

The crack of Kaoru’s hand as he slaps Kojiro’s chest echoes sharply against the rocks. 

“Careful,” Kojiro chides, sliding a thigh between Kaoru’s and pressing him back into the rough stone, “You wouldn’t want somebody to hear you.”

Kaoru opens his mouth to reply, something biting and harsh, but Kojiro’s fingers are faster. He pulls up Kaoru’s balaclava, until it’s covering his mouth and nose again, pushing his fingers against the seam of Kaoru’s lips, pushing the fabric into the wet heat of his mouth.

“You wouldn’t want them to find you like this, would you?” Kojiro whispers against the black material, “all spread out and begging for me.”

Kojiro wraps his hands around Kaoru’s legs, hoisting him up. The lithe strength of his thighs is wrapped in velvet soft skin, pale and delicate against Kojiro’s tanned hands. Kojiro lifts Kaoru easily, against the rock wall until he can press his shoulders into the back of Kaoru’s thighs.

“You savage,” Kaoru hisses as the rough stone bites into his back. 

“Shut up,” Kojiro responds, folding Kaoru in half against the wall and diving in to lick a stripe over Kaoru’s hole. Kaoru writhes, legs flailing in Kojiro’s iron grip. His slender fingers scrabble at the rock, knocking pebbles loose, but they gain no purchase. Kaoru is held aloft only by Kojiro’s strength, by his force of will, and he fights against the vulnerability of it. Kojiro has always loved this, the way Kaoru unravels when he’s powerless. 

Kojiro laps at his hole sloppily, making a mess of them both. He sucks at the junctures of Kaoru’s thighs, leaving tiny purple marks on the perfect canvas of skin, wringing frantic sounds from Kaoru’s throat. Kojiro’s tongue is as thick as the rest of him, wriggling against Kaoru’s perfect little hole, reveling in the way Kaoru mewls and thrashes at the invasion.

“Fuck,” Kaoru moans, “Kojiro--”

Kojiro growls into Kaoru’s skin in approval. He loves the way Kaoru says his name, like it’s a curse and a prayer. Kaoru pants and keeps whimpering Kojiro’s name; Kojiro rewards him every time by licking deeper. Kaoru’s hands are in Kojiro’s hair now, clenching more than pulling, keeping him exactly where he is. Kaoru’s heels batter against Kojiro’s shoulders, flailing jerkily as Kojiro eats him out messily.

“Just--” Kaoru bites out, “just fuck me already, you--ah--you idiot.”

He lets Kaoru’s feet fall, guiding his slide back to the ground with hand spread wide on Kaoru’s hips. Kojiro flips Kaoru around and shoves a blunt tipped finger inside him. Kaoru keens, hips pressing into the touch, and Kojiro covers his mouth with his other hand. He fingers Kaoru mercilessly, adding a second finger and scissoring them apart, stretching him out. Kaoru meets every thrust of his fingers with his hips, not content to lay back and let himself be opened up. 

Kaoru retaliates by reaching behind him to grasp for Kojiro’s cock. Kaoru strokes him with those fucking gloves, and it’s _heaven._

But not enough. 

Kojiro grunts at the feeling of Kaoru wrapping nimble fingers around him, thrusting into his touch. Kaoru tries to guide Kojiro’s cock against his hole, but Kojiro shifts his hips back, tutting at Kaoru under his breath. 

“Not like that,” Kojiro whispers against Kaoru’s ear, “I want to watch you come apart on my cock.” 

“You think pretty highly of yourself,” Kaoru retorts, once his back is against the cool stone again, meeting Kojiro’s gaze with fire in his eyes. 

“You’re going to think pretty highly of me in a minute,” Kojiro promises. He lifts Kaoru with hands on the backs of his knees, holding him open and spread apart. Kojiro doesn’t tease, lining up and sliding in to the hilt in one smooth stroke. Kaoru writhes and squeezes him impossibly tight. 

“Fuck, Kaoru,” Kojiro grits out, “so fucking tight for me.”

“Shut--ah! Shut up.”

Kojiro inches out and thrusts in again, slow this time, watching Kaoru’s hole swallow his thick cock. He can see the slight burn of it on Kaoru’s face, in the way his eyes water with tears and simmer with pleasure. 

Kojiro rolls his hips in a smooth rhythm, captivated by the way Kaoru takes him. Kojiro dips his head, dragging his teeth over Kaoru’s nipple, catching at the metal threaded through it, sucking through the fabric of his undershirt. Kaoru seizes around him with each pull of his mouth. 

“Kojiro,” Kaoru gasps, “ah--fuck--”

“Yeah, Kaoru,” Kojiro urges, never slowing or relenting. His skin slaps against Kaoru’s with every thrust. Kojiro doesn’t care if anybody finds them, he every sound that spills from Kaoru’s mouth goes straight to his dick. Kaoru gets his fingers in Kojiro’s hair, pulling him close and yanking the fabric of his mask down to crush their lips together.

“Please,” Kaoru begs into Kojiro’s mouth, “harder.”

Kaoru wraps his arms around Kojiro’s neck, yanking Kojiro’s hair loose from its low ponytail. Kojiro sets a punishing pace, burying his head in Kaoru’s neck and sucking a dark mark into the pretty skin there. He loves how responsive Kaoru is, digging his nails into Kojiro’s skin and keening. 

Kojiro leans back, pressing Kaoru’s knees to his shoulders as he fucks him. Kaoru’s legs tense and start to shake as Kaoru comes apart. He cries out as he comes untouched, splattering his undershirt with cum. Kaoru’s hole flutters, clenching impossibly tight around Kojiro’s cock as he comes. Kojiro follows, burying himself deep in Kaoru and spilling inside him. The orgasm hits him with such force, Kojiro’s vision flares white.

When Kojiro’s brain comes back online, Kaoru’s arms are folded around his shoulders, their chests heaving together. After a few minutes, Kaoru slaps at Kojiro’s shoulder, muttering, “Unfold me, I am not paper.” 

Kojiro misses the molten grip of Kaoru around him instantly, as he slips out and lowers Kaoru’s legs to the ground one by one. He steps back to adjust his clothes, letting Kaoru do the same. Kojiro watches Kaoru pull at his yukata for a minute, fingers clumsy in the aftermath. Kojiro sighs, stepping in close to help. Kaoru opens his mouth to argue but Kojiro stops him with a soft kiss to his full lower lip. Kaoru stares up at Kojiro in surprise before snapping his mouth closed, letting Kojiro tug his clothing into place with gentle fingers.

“Carla,” Kaoru says, “Update on the beef?”

“Shadow is up against Harry tonight,” she answers, “Green light in six minutes.”

“Would you look at that, we didn’t even miss it,” Kojiro jokes, fetching his own board from where it had come to a stop against a small boulder. . 

“You’re insufferable,” Kaoru mutters. 

Kojiro pushes away, skating back towards the main path and leaving Kaoru gaping behind him. 

“Maybe,” he taunts as the distance grows, “but you love me.” 

Kaoru huffs, pushing off on Carla to follow the path of Kojiro’s board. Kojiro knows he’s in for an argument the moment Kaoru catches up, but he likes it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Matchablossom really got us by the balls, eh lads?
> 
> Come chat with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/starryskeyes)


End file.
